father's day
by ToriJazz
Summary: naveen and tiana's father day with their family how i imagine it would be! enjoy


Hello everyone this is not my first fan fiction, but it is the first one that I put on this site! So I am supper excited and I hope you all like it and if you do I will post many more.

This is just something that I am writing for father's day how I would imagine Naveen and Tiana celebrate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the character I make up. Disney owns the rest.

Fathers day surprise.

Naveen turned on his side in the bed and looked for his wife, which whom he shared the bed with. But tiana was not there. He opened his eyes to see the sun shining through the curtain windows of their room.

'Where could she be?' he thought to himself.

He got out of the bed and walked into the other room, and saw no one in there just the night light left on from the previous night when he told a bed time story.

Naveen knew that there was only one other place his wife could be, the kitchen.

He could smell the beignets as he continued to walk towards the kitchen.

He was preparing to say something when he heard the laughter of his wife and three year old daughter and stood by the door and waited to hear about what was so funny.

"hehe no mama, I don't like frogs." The little girl said from the table sprinkling powder over the beignets that were already done. "They are slimy and green."

"And what's wrong with being slimy, I mean mucus not slime, and green Evangeline? That happens to be my favorite color." Tiana said whipping off the counter of powder.

"Nothing, daddy likes green too, he said that it's his favorite when you wear it." The little girl said and naveen let out a soft chuckle.

Tiana looked over to the door and saw her husband trying to hide behind the door. He put one finger over his month to signal her to stay quiet and not blow his cover. All tiana could do was shake her head.

"Hmm. Did he know? Well babycakes I will also let you know that I didn't like frogs once upon a time either, but they sort of grew on me." Tiana said smiling towards her husband.

"Really? Well I still think they are icky." Evangeline said making a distrusted face.

"Well I will let your father tell you a story about frogs soon, and we will see how you feel about them after that honey. Now grab that plate over and let's go up stairs so that we can surprise your father with this wonderful breakfast you made.

Naveen took that as his quo and ran back to their room and pretended that he was sleep, and moments later he heard the door open and his daughter hopping on his side.

"Whoa, _ma petite princesse_ **(A/N: French for "my little princess"), **you hop more than your mother." Naveen said with a wink towards his wife.

Tiana simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Naveen your wonderful Evangeline has made you breakfast for today." Tiana said setting the tray up in front of him.

"Oh yes I see, and what is so special about today?" naveen said.

"Daddy, its father's day." Evangeline said putting the plate of food down on the tray. "remember I told you last night?"

"Yes, yes how could I forget? A day all about me and the other wonderful fathers, but I am the most special you know why?" naveen asked.

'Nope' she shook her head.

"Ah, because I have you and your wonderful mother, all to myself…forever." Naveen said scooping the little girl into his arms and kissing her cheeks while he tickled her.

"hehe, daddy….st-…stop." She laughed as he continued to tickle her in bed.

"Naveen let the child breathe." Tiana said coming to her daughters rescue.

Naveen stopped tickling the little girl and looked down at her as she let out a few more of her laughs. She was a spitting image of his tiana, when she was about the same age. He had seen pictures of her that her mother had showed him on night after dinner at her house. Her dark hair was in two of the curliest ponytails he had ever seen. She had got her mother's nose and his eyes. She was gorgeous to him.

"So_, ma petite princesse_ you made all of this by yourself?" he asked.

"Nope mama helped me too, I can't do it all on my own daddy I'm to petit **(A/N small)**."

"All I did was fry them for her is all, the rest was your entire daughter." Tiana said sitting next to her husband on the bed.

"Well, they look delicious I should try one to see if they taste how they appear, no?" naveen said lifting one to his mouth.

The beignets were absolutely amazing. He couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face.

"Yumm, you sure do have a gift, just like your mother. These are the best, thank you." He said kissing the little girls cheek, as well as his wife's.

"Hey, don't forget she's got a musical side as well." Tiana said reminding her husband that their daughter was multi talented.

"yes, yes, how can I ever forget, you Evangeline are simply amazing. This is the best father's day ever."

"It's not over yet daddy, me and mama got you a gift." She said hopping off his lap and running out the room to retrieve the present.

Naveen ate two more of the wonderful beignets and set the plate on the night stand and was on the side of his bed and turned to his head to look directly at his beautiful wife.

"What are looking at Mr. frog prince?" tiana said smiling at him.

"You." Naveen said taking her in his arms, and kissing her lips. Tiana moaned into his mouth it tasted like honey and powder sugar.

"I thought I told you no gifts." Naveen said once the kiss was over.

"I didn't get you a gift, your daughter did, I guess she is just as hardheaded as her father."

"Or like her mother." Naveen said with a smile, as tiana hit his arm slightly, which caused naveen to smile and kiss her again.

"Here it is daddy, you have to open it." His daughter said hopping on the bed again in between him and his wife.

He looked at the gift and at his wife who nodded for him to open it.

When he took off the wrapping paper he revealed a picture frame decorated in glitter and his daughter's scribbled hand writing, of him, his wife and their beautiful daughter in front of their restaurant.

"This is the best thing I have ever received thank you, you two are my world and I love you both more than anything." Naveen said taking his family in his arms. It truly was the best father's day he could ever dream of.


End file.
